


Have You Considered Solving Problems By Acting Like a Reasonable Human Being?

by WhyWhyNot



Series: Stepfather would be the closest word but it doesn’t quite fit [10]
Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24867889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyWhyNot/pseuds/WhyWhyNot
Summary: Dauntless and Assault have a little talk.
Series: Stepfather would be the closest word but it doesn’t quite fit [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785541
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78





	Have You Considered Solving Problems By Acting Like a Reasonable Human Being?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gerbilfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerbilfriend/gifts).



Ethan is about to go after Colin when Shawn steps between him and the door, a cup of coffee in hand.

“Did… Did you just come out of the closet? Why were you in the closet? Are you trying to tell me something?”

Shawn sips his coffee instead of answering, maintaining eye contact all along.

“This needs to stop, Ethan.”

The non sequitur gives him pause.

“What?”

Shawn doesn’t blink.

“The stalking, Ethan. Stop it. You’re being creepy. And if he wanted you to know, he would tell you. Leave him alone.”

Ethan opens his mouth to answer, but is cut short.

“No. It stops. Now."

"Or what? You will tell him?"

"No.”

Shawn still hasn’t broken eye contact.

“I will, however, tell everyone about the Winter Hat Incident. I have pictures. I could print them out and display them on the break room walls.”

Shawn shoves his empty coffee cup in Ethan’s hand and leaves.


End file.
